


Stuck By Your Side

by Elle0555



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/pseuds/Elle0555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Aaron get handcuffed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> So i saw a prompt or a post on tumblr not quite sure which but i liked the idea and this happened :) Hope you enjoy.

Victoria was growing sick and tired of the constant arguments between her brother and Aaron. They were forever at each others throats these days and the atmosphere it caused was affecting everyone around them. She decided something drastic needed to be done to get them at to at least be civil to each other. It was blatantly obvious to Victoria however much they both continued to deny it that they still had feelings for each other. She knew things couldn't go on the way they were, she just wanted more than anything for them both to stop living in denial and admit they loved each other they were both single now and had nothing or no one standing in their way. Failing that, all Victoria wanted was for the two of them to drop the pettiness and move on with their lives, whether that was together or apart she didn't quite know but either way she had to try. 

Walking into the bar Victoria saw Aaron propped up on a bar stool nursing a pint. She reached inside her pocket to make sure she had the handcuffs and looked around to spot Robert in the corner booth staring rather obviously Aaron’s way. She took a deep breath before approaching Aaron and nudging his side to make her presence known causing the younger man to look her way and nod his head to greet her. 

“Rob come here.” Victoria said in a harsh tone causing Robert to immediately walk to where his sister was standing. 

Victoria looked between the two men either side of her and smiled slyly. “Your thank me in the end.” With that, she grabbed Robert’s wrist and cuffed him in seconds and then reached for Aaron’s and did the same before he had a chance to understand what was going on. 

Robert looked on with wide eyes as he lifted his wrist and found Aaron handcuffed to him. “You can't be serious?”   
“Is this a joke? I'm not spending all day handcuffed to him.” Aaron jerked his head Robert’s way as he spoke to Victoria.

Robert laughed loudly. “Yeah, cause it’s my idea of fun stuck by your side Aaron.” 

Victoria interrupted the spat occurring between the two of them. “Look, I don’t care just sort it out.” She shouted before walking off around the bar and back to the pub kitchen.

“Vic you can't do this. We’ll kill each other.” The older man raised his voice to get his sister's attention.   
Ignoring her brother's protests Victoria shook her head, laughing as she disappeared out of sight, leaving the two men with no other option than to work things out. 

Aaron peered at the metal of the handcuffs before pulling to test the strength causing him to pull Robert unintentionally closer so they were now standing shoulder to shoulder with a scowl appearing across both of their faces.

“This is stupid.’ Aaron muttered as he made to walk away into the back room in search for something to remove him from the man he hates yet loves all in the same breathe. 

The cuff on Robert’s wrist tugged causing him to almost trip over as Aaron led them without warning to the backroom. 

“Watch it Aaron you’re so rough at times.” 

Without another word Robert followed Aaron into the kitchen as the younger man began rooting through the draws trying to find a knife or anything sharp that could cut the metal of the handcuffs dragging Robert around with him until he found a pair of scissors and removed them from the draw making the older man laugh when he saw the object Aaron held in his hands.

“That’s not gonna work. Look, there not flimsy.” Robert mentioned as he Rattled the handcuffs. 

“You got any better ideas to get these off? Cause I can’t listen to you for much longer.” 

Taking the scissors in his free hand Aaron tried repeatedly to cut through the mental to no avail. Throwing them onto the kitchen counter in a huff Aaron looked at Robert for any ideas on how to get them out of the situation. 

“Told you it wouldn’t work.” Shrugging his shoulders Robert looked back at Aaron with a hint of a smile turning up the corners of his mouth. 

Anger flared in Aaron’s eyes. He needed away from Robert and fast. Being in such close proximity was bringing back all kinds of thoughts and feelings he knew he definitely shouldn’t be having. Aaron hated the effect Robert had on him from the very start the older man made Aaron’s heart skip a beat with every touch Aaron’s skin would burn with desire. Robert knew how to get inside Aaron’s head and heart and that was the problem. No matter how far apart they became it was only ever a matter of time before they’d end up back where they were and it would happen all over again. Try or not Robert had a hold over Aaron and as much as he hated it Aaron knew it would always be that way.

“Shut up Robert you’re not helping. Just pull as hard as you can.” Aaron yanked forcefully on the handcuffs as Robert half-heartedly did the same suddenly finding it amusing. 

Aaron let out a huff as they were getting nowhere fast. Looking at the clock he knew he had to get back to the scrapyard as Adam had the day off. So to Aaron’s annoyance Dragging Robert along to work with him, although completely ridiculous was the only option he had right now. 

“You’re gonna have to come to work with me.” 

Robert sighed. “Do I get a choice?” 

Ignoring him Aaron stormed in front Robert once again getting dragged by Aaron out of the room and outside.  
“I guess not.” The older man barely vocalised as he walked closely behind. 

Once Aaron unlocked the door of his car, they both stood staring in silence. Aaron hadn’t thought that far ahead, the only way they would be able to get in the car was if they both climbed into the same side. 

“Right, you go first and climb over to the passenger’s seat and then I can get in.” Aaron instructed to Robert as he opened the driver’s side door.

“I’m gonna kill Victoria.” Bending down Robert inched further into the car until his head hit the top coming to a halt after hearing Aaron’s laughter Robert took a deep breath and climbed over the driver’s seat as the handcuffs reached the maximum distance forcing Aaron to fall onto Robert’s back as they both struggled to position themselves comfortably. 

The car ride to the scrapyard was silent, Robert only briefly stealing glances Aaron’s way. It was weird to be so close to Aaron after so long let alone actually being attached to him. In a way though Robert was grateful for their time alone, no matter how much they’d been at each others throats lately Robert still missed Aaron more than he was willing to admit. The only contact they’d shared over the last month or so, always began with snide remarks and ended with a full blown argument and one of them walking out so to know neither of them could escape made Robert slightly grateful for his sisters intrusion. Maybe now they could finally talk properly.

Pulling up outside the scrapyard Aaron switched the engine off and opened the car door to get out only to be stopped by Robert who pulled the younger man back with all his strength. 

“No way, You can get out my side. My backs killing me, thanks to you. ” Robert said as he too now opened his door. 

“Fine have it your way old man.” Aaron replied as he climbed pretty effortlessly over to Robert’s side before getting out of the car and slamming the door. 

Once inside the portacabin Aaron sat down at his desk and after Robert pulled a chair close enough, he began to watch Aaron sort through some paperwork. “God this is boring.” Robert said as he looked around the cabin if only to distract himself. 

“Sorry remind me what you do again Robert?” Aaron furrowed his brows.

“I don’t just do paperwork Aaron. I do a lot more than that actually, you know that.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about the many random blokes you liked to call business.” Aaron said emphasising the last word.

Robert shook his head wondering how the conversation had steered them here. “You were never random Aaron.”   
Laughing bitterly into the air Aaron replied. “Just business then.” 

Robert leant closer so his arms were resting against the desk and his cuffed hand was inches from the younger man’s as he looked into Aaron’s eyes. “Look Aaron, you were more to me than that.” Robert nodded his head. “A lot more.”

Without a reply Aaron returned to the task at hand all the while feeling Robert’s eyes burn into him. The older man was near enough that Aaron could feel the sexual tension radiating between them it never failed to exist when they were close. 

For a while Robert sat quietly watching Aaron carry on with his work until the older man slid back in his chair completely forgetting Aaron was still handcuffed to him, causing they younger man to be pulled out of his own seat as he fell onto Robert with a thud.

Swallowing hard Robert looked up at the man sitting on top of him. They both sat still, staring into each other’s eyes for what felt like hours. All Robert wanted to do was close the remaining distance between them and kiss Aaron. The older man grazed his free hand up Aaron’s back as his cuffed hand found its place on Aaron’s face, which made, the younger man join their hands together before Aaron lunged forward and attacked Robert’s lips with his own.

Pushing their bodies against each others the kiss deepened as tongue's were added, gaining a slight moan of appreciation from Robert who let Aaron for once take control only leaning back when they both became desperate for air to re-enter their lungs.

“We’re at the scrapyard.” Robert said.

Aaron furrowed his brows and shook his head. “Never stopped you before mate.” 

“No Aaron. We can get these off.” Robert raised both their hands. 

“Later.” Was all Aaron replied before pulling Robert up and shoving him against his desk, roughly as he began working to remove Robert’s jeans and boxer’s in one swift movement. Before turning his attention to himself and doing the same. 

Leaning forward Aaron started to pepper kisses along Robert’s jaw as he felt himself growing harder by the second.

“What does this mean?” Robert barely whispered due to the ever growing pleasure.

Leaning back Aaron looked at Robert. He didn’t quite know himself what it meant. But here in the moment Aaron knew he wanted Robert. he wanted to feel him, taste him and touch him again. It had been too long. He Denied himself of what he truly wanted long enough Aaron didn’t care about anything else apart from the way Robert was making him feel. That undeniable sexual chemistry and connection they shared was something Aaron had craved for a long time and now he was experiencing it again, nothing else mattered. Not right now anyway.

“Shh.” Came from Aaron’s lips as he uttered against Robert’s neck.

Robert let it go for the moment and enjoyed Aaron. Dragging the younger man away from his neck Aaron lowered himself and took Robert in his mouth to hear the older man moan before his free hand found Aaron’s hair and pushed his head lower. 

Robert threw his head back to the ceiling and tried to Vocalise to Aaron that he was close but failed to do so over the tightness rising in his chest and the pure sight of Aaron on his knees sucking him to orgasm.  
Sensing Robert was close Aaron increased his speed which was all Robert could take as he exploded into Aaron’s mouth before the younger man pulled away and wiped his lips as he looked at Robert with a seductive smile.  
Aaron passed Robert a hand towel to clean himself up which Robert took before placing Aaron in-between his legs and running his hand down Aaron’s chest.

Oh my god. Averting her eyes Victoria spoke. “I just came to see if you too were still alive.”

Robert laughed out loud as Aaron hid as far behind him as the handcuffs would allow in embarrassment.   
Dropping the key on the desk Victoria hurried out of the portacabin leaving the two of them alone after witnessing a situation, no sister should have to see her big brother in. 

“I can't believe she just saw that.” Aaron muttered as he reached for the key on the desk. 

With the key in hand Aaron fiddled to unlock the handcuffs before removing them and aiming to throw them in the bin to be stopped by Robert. 

“Not so fast Aaron. I’ve got plans for those handcuffs.” Robert smirked.

“Yeah.” The younger man replied, biting his lip. 

“Oh yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for reading.   
> Please let me know your feedback.   
> Find me on Tumblr: Missme033.tumblr.com


End file.
